more_creepypastasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LexPetitxVampire/High School Job
A few feet away from my high school, there was a gas station; most students worked at the Starbucks, or Del Taco or hell, even the Carl’s Jr across the street – or if they were really clean, they worked at In-n-Out. I didn’t get along too well with the kids at my school, so I decided to take a part time job at the gas station. When the owner found out I didn’t have a zero period, he stuck me with all the night shifts. Being that this gas station was on a main road that connected Orange to the rest of the world, it was heavily trafficked at all times, so the front door had to stay open. I was never real wild about having the night shift, but the boss allowed me to play whatever music I wanted – within a certain limit – and Ozzy and Alice Cooper were within that limit, yeah! Rock on! And it gave me a chance to write. I had a lot of inspiration, the main drag of town got pretty creepy at night. All the gang violence, all the drug sales, and even drug use, and drunken idiots staggering up and down the main drag’s sidewalks offer plenty of ideas for a horror story! An old 70’s styled van, that should have had a Wizard or a unicorn air brushed on the side, pulled up to a pump. A man hopped out and was just laughing maniacally to himself, and I started to hope and pray that he could pay for his gas on a card and not come anywhere near me. He had the geek-chic look of a disguised super villain. For some reason, this guy had my guard up. He burst into the store, still laughing. My mind darted down some pretty dark fucking paths. “M-m-m-may I help you?” I stuttered to the man. I imagined a gunshot to my own chest, my blood roaring forth like a motherfucking waterfall! He glanced my way and stopped laughing, and I was grateful that he did but terrified of why! He just stood there, staring at me and all I could concentrate on was the knot of worry in my stomach. Saying nothing, only breathing heavily. Then he spoke. “I’d like to see you in a bag.” “Huh? Excuse me, sir?” “I like to chop up pretty girls and put them in bags.” His voice was as smooth as sandpaper. “Please leave, or I will call the police.” I was beyond scared, and grabbed the phone to call the police. He only laughed and left, his laugh this time was a dull chime. He went towards the pumps, and up to a lady who was pumping gas, at the farthest pump away from me and the guy. So far away that I hadn’t even noticed her pull up! I watched as the guy took out a pocket knife, and I knew I should pick up and the phone and call the police, but I was mesmerized by what was unfolding. He walked up to the woman, who had her back turned to him, and stabbed her tailbone. The woman gave a shout, something not too uncommon to hear around where the gas station was located, and she fell to her knees. Her shout had no vocal shape at all. He took the nozzle from the car and started to pour the gasoline upon her. I hit the emergency off, to stop the flow of the gasoline. He pulled out a lighter and would drop it but catch it at the very last minute. I called the police, and they were on their way. I sank to the floor of the store, hoping they’d get their sooner, rather than later. They arrived, in about five minutes and the woman was still alive. When the first cop car pulled up, he didn’t catch the lighter that time. I was still watching, dear reader, sickly enraptured. And it fell, it seemed to fall in slow motion, then I heard the whooshing sound of a fire. The police yank fire extinguishers from their trunks and aimed the nozzles at her, but he looks up at them, for once tearing his gaze away from the burning woman, he screams at them that they all need to stay away from him and from her. A chill of fear ran down my spine. That she is a whore who had done him wrong. A burly looking cop tackled the man and wrestled him to the ground as the woman laid there, not moving, smoldering from the fire and from the heat. I suddenly felt – what? Dizzy? No; not dizzy but far. The police arrested the man, and on a fragrant early summer night, I heard three days later that the woman died two days later. I have since graduated high school, and I will always avoid that gas station, even if in the middle of the afternoon, I can’t take any chances. Category:Blog posts